wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Augment
An augment is a special enchant-granting item that does not require the services of an enchanter to apply. Augments are available from a number of sources, including quests, faction quartermasters, blacksmiths, engineers, leatherworkers, and tailors. Blacksmithing augments require the services of a blacksmith to install. Augments and enchantments do not stack. Applying any enchant, from an augment or enchanter, will overwrite any previous enchantment. Temporary effects like rogue poisons, oils, sharpening stones and shaman spells will not erase a permanent augment or enchantment. Augments by slot :Click links for details Fishing Line grants +5 Fishing to a fishing rod. It can be acquired by catching and completing during the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza. grants +3 Fishing to a fishing rod. It is one of many possible rewards found in the from the 2.4 Daily Fishing quest. Lesser Arcanum Lesser arcanum grant an enchant to a head or leg item. They can be acquired from Libram world drops. The libram and various ingredients are turned in to Mathredis Firestar in Burning Steppes. Each turn-in requires a libram, a , and a few quest items. Arcanum Like the lesser arcanum, these items grant an enchant to a head or leg item. They can be acquired from Libram drops in Dire Maul. The libram and various ingredients are turned in to Lorekeeper Lydros in the Dire Maul library. Zanza the Restless in Zul'Gurub can upgrade these arcanum into , which grants +10 Nature Resistance to a head or leg item. Note that you need to be honored with the Zandalar Tribe to speak with Zanza the Restless. Each turnin requires a libram, a quest item, a and a few Zul'Gurub Leg/head class-specific augments are obtainable from Zanza the Restless in Zul'Gurub. Each augment requires: * - dropped by Bloodlord Mandokir and/or Jin'do the Hexxer * - Class-specific, found in Jinxed Hoodoo Piles scattered about in Zul'Gurub Guards Guards are augments (Ice and Shadow Guard are acquired from Argent Dawn using Scarlet Crusade Insignias) that grant a head or leg enchantment giving +10 resistance to a school of magic. Mantles Mantles are augments that grant a shoulder enchantment giving +5 resistance to a school of magic. Nearly all of them can be purchased for after becoming Revered with the Argent Dawn and turning in 10 Valor Tokens; the exception is the Chromatic Mantle, which costs and requires Exalted and 25 Valor Tokens. Mantles can only be placed on items you own, and placing one on a non-soulbound item will bind it to you. Inscriptions ''This section is not related to the inscription profession Inscriptions grant enchants to shoulder armor. They are purchased from Aldor and Scryer vendors in their respective banks in Shattrath City. is also available from Apprentice Darius outside Karazhan through The Violet Eye reputation. For the Aldor/Scryer inscriptions, uncommon inscriptions can be purchased for 2 tokens, rare greater inscriptions cost 8 tokens. Tokens are obtained by turning in (Aldor) or (Scryer) to the corresponding NPC in Shattrath. Inscriptions require level 64 and reputation with their respective faction, and greater inscriptions require level 70 and . Inscriptions can only be placed on items you own (they cannot be applied through the Trade window), and will soulbind any items that are not already soulbound if applied. Glyphs Glyphs grant enchants to head armor. They are all of uncommon quality and require level 70. The reward for being Honored is +20 resistance to a specific school, while the reward for Revered is a pair of stat enchants. Each glyph is sold for |Discounts not applied}}. Glyphs can only be placed on items you own (cannot be applied in the trade window), and will also soulbind any items that are not already soulbound if applied. Weapon Chains Weapon chains are weapon augmentations that decrease the duration of disarm effects on the wielder as well as, in one case, increase parry chance. Weapon chains are created by blacksmiths, similarly to shield spikes and spurs. Spurs Spurs are augmentations that are attached to feet items and increase mounted speed. At this time, there is only one form of spur; , which increases mounted speed by 4%. These are made by blacksmiths and since 2.4.2, do not need to be attached by blacksmiths. See also * Enchantments * Crafted augments: Armor kits, Spellthread, Scopes, Shield Spikes, Spurs Category:Augments